my_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Harrolds
Jessica Harrolds-Jones, Age 16 as of current, a 6th Year. Canadian from birth. Her Mother is Macy, Father is Fernard. Life of Jessica Jessica is just known to her friends and family alike as just simply 'Jess'. She was born to a traditional pureblood family in the heart of Vancouver. In fact for the family the last few generations of both sides of her family everyone had shown their magical ability. There hadn't been a Squib in centuries that's what her grandmother would say and she actually believed it. This was told a few times as well as stories about her forefathers at dinners and especially special occasions. Her parents, Macy and Ronald came from families that both were equally successful and had money to their names. With their fortunate they both gained, small wedding present g ifted to them, and the money they had both terribly worked hard for, the couple finally was able to start their own apothecary in the winter of 141 AVD. The same year, Macy had fell pregnant and the couple welcomed their first and only child into the family, naming her Jessica. Her parents both wanted more than one child, but unfortunately that never worked out as Macy could not bore any children and adoption didn't seem like in their best interest. So for Jessica, the couple kept their eyes on her practically all the time. It was mainly because Jessica was a bit of a rambunctious young child, practically getting into anything she could get in her hands. However, she had this instinct from her first day that helped her deal with the danger and immediately save herself from getting hurt. She knew practically when something was just to much to handle. So Jessica showed her signs of magic actually at just the tender age of four when she tried to play with her fathers wand despite the warnings her father cautiously told her. The wand was laid out on the table, her father had just walked into the other room to shower promptly before dinner. That instant, she used the moment and waved the wand around, not knowing how to actually use it. Her wand movements were terrible then, she had no idea how to promptly hold a wand, except mimic what her father often did. Not knowing what she was doing, she sent out small sparks over to the pale red curtains with a floral pattern on them. Before the fire could really start, she grabbed the floral vase and poured it over the curtain stopping the fire immediately which died out eventually. A small burnt hole was found in the curtain and eventually a harsh punishment was sentenced out, landing herself a small grounding. When she was about the age of seven, her parents sent her to a magical preparatory school, there she excelled very well, mastering the skills of learning how hold a wand properly. It also had a division of the school known as Dalton Academy of Magical Arts in Vancouver and she continued her education there in her first year. However, she actually liked the school it self. Her classmates were nice, she fell right in, but the school was emphasizing on theory based education and for Jessica she was mostly just good at practical subjects. After completing her OWLs with straight O's from seven subjects she received and taken at Dalton, Jessica started to think things over. She wanted to pursue a career as an Auror. She loved being with her almost life long friends at the academy and she this amazing reputation as a cheerleader for the schools quadditch team, but she also knew what she wanted to be so she had to make a choice for herself. Her parents were supportive when she actually sit down and talked to them, but she needed a new school with a better approach to have the career she wanted to have. She and her parents both toured schools in the area, finally settling on school. It seemed the best in terms of what Jessica needed for her future. The facility just seemed top notch and the Duelling Hall and Defence Classroom, the one place that Jessica would be most interested in and spending her time at. And in terms of finance, it was going to cost more than her previous school, but her parents had no issues whatsoever. So before the new year was about to start, she sat down with the counselors and the admissions office, and applied for a transfer for her sixth year. Physical & Appearance Jessica is just a friendly type of girl who just likes to go with the flow. In other words, she's outspoken, honest, laid back about everything that comes her way. The only thing she doesn't go with the flow is her grades. She's academically driven to prove herself and her abilities and especially this is seen in the subjects of Defence where she has a sharp reflex and a knack in offensive and defensive magic. In Transfiguration, the subject amazes her and she readily never has to study for the subject. Though she does not ever shy away about trying to get the things she wants and certainly does not shy away from talking to guys. You only have one life to live, so why not live it. The overall impression of others about her is she usually is seen to be a girl who just gets along withe everyone. She's a cool, sympathetic of others in times of need, and is a fun type of girl who happen to just enjoy having a good time whether it be from studying, having out with friends, or easily getting herself into more trouble than she could handle. Jessica is a very small girl for her age - slender, five foot two, one hundred and twelve pounds, brown eyes, and naturally blonde hair, just like her mother. That said her hair is naturally wavy, though she usually rakes her hair with a straightening potion through it to give her a sort of look that's a mix of straight and wavy locks that is thick as pure honey. Her wardrobe consists of band t-shirts and jeans, and the occasional floral skirt or shirt or even a sun-dress or two, and about 80 percent of the time, her locks are kept up in a high pony tail, so as to be out of the way when she's dueling. Her mother once suggested that she simply cut it short, like a pixie cut or something, but Jessica swore she would rather jump off a cliff than cut off all her hair. So she wears it in a ponytail, and nothing is further said. Category:Students Category:6th Year Category:SL Category:Characters